The Secret You Wished You Never had to Keep
by TheLokiPokey
Summary: In the frist week of her 7th year at Hogwarts, Kristofferson Hale is turned into a werewolf, now Professor Remus Lupin gets to give her a crash course in "You're now a werewolf here's how you deal with it 101" sounds like fun... Lupin/OC friendship/romance
1. Chapter 1

"Gray. That's an odd colour to see when you wake up..." Kristofferson rubbed her eyes slowly before lifting herself up to check her surroundings. "Oh... Why am I in the hospital wing?" Asking her self still half out of it. She reached back to rub a sore spot on the back of her neck to discover a fair amount of bandaging covering her from her neck to her right shoulder. It didn't take her much longer to notice the other bandages that also covered other sore spots.

"Ah, Miss Hale you're awake!" She turned her head and sat up straight the moment she laid eyes upon the Headmaster who was walking towards her from the doorway.

"How are you feeling?" He asked warmly. Kristofferson sat dumbstruck wondering what she did and how much trouble she was in for it.

"I'm doing well sir, thank you." She nodded and smiled. "Sir, may I ask what I've done that caused me to be in the hospital wing and have the head master personally visit me in said hospital wing within the first week of school?" The smile faded from Dumbledore's features and he lowered his head slightly. He moved closer to her bed and held a worried and sympathetic look in his eyes.

"Miss Hale, do you remember anything from the 3rd night here at the school? Anything at all right now?" She shook here head, now she was getting scared. "It's alright if you do not remember right now. There is no need to stress your self, especially in your current condition. Madame Pomfry should be here in a while to heal most and rebandage some of your wounds. Once she releases you professor McGonagall will find you, please do as she says." Kristofferson just nodded. She stayed perfectly still as she watched him leave, and a few minutes maybe hours after that she finally moved in one quick movement plopping her head back onto her pillow. Questions flooded her mind. What happened to me? Why don't I remember? Did someone do something to me? What happened last night?

It had really only been fifteen minutes that had passed since Dumbledore had talked with her. Madame Pomfrey was in there soon enough with a small roll of Cotten bandages, a potion, and a set of Kristofferson's robes. Using her wand she swiftly removed the dirty bandages and disposed of them. All but one of her wounds were healed, and when asked all Madame Pomfry would say is that that type of wound had to heal on it's own.

"Now just drink this and change into your robes. You will need to come back here every night to get your bandages changed until it heals." Kristofferson stared into the bottle at the potion, it was an off-puce colour and smelled sickly sweet, like when a scented lotion starts to go bad. She took a deep breath and downed the liquid. Her first reflex was to gag due to the texture being that of melted tapioca, she shivered unable to believe she managed not to just cough the potion back up. Almost right after that a warm feeling ran through her body and the pain and soreness in her neck was gone. Well, at least for right now it was. She was given a screen to change behind then she was out of the hospital wing. Well, she wasn't really out, she pretty much got to the doors and was taken immdietly from there by McGonnagal. Then she was out.


	2. Chapter 2

"How are you feeling Ms. Hale?" Professor McGonagall was gentle with her voice. Kristofferson had always liked McGonagall, she was like a stern grandmother but she truly did care for all of the students who were members of Gryffindor house, and Kristofferson knew that she could find refuge in her.

"I could be in a better state Ma'am, but I am up and I can move so I'm grateful for that at least." They continued to walk down the hallways and midway through it dawned on Kristofferson they were heading toward McGonagall's office. Something felt off and a pit began to form in her stomach and her heart started to pick up it's pace by a few beats. They reached the office Kristofferson waited behind her teacher as she opened to door, motioning the nervous girl inside.

"Please have a seat Ms. Hale." Those words sent her stomach rolling, this couldn't be good, and normally she could tell if she was in trouble or it was good news, but something in McGonagall's voice was off. It was timid for a lack of better word as if she was a delicate object and could break due to the slightest breeze. "Are you aware of what week of school it is?" This struck the girl as odd, but she answered what she knew.

"It's the first week of school Professor. " McGonagall closed her eyes slowly, almost as if in slight pain for the girl. "…Isn't it?"

"No, no it is not. I am sorry to say that we are in our fourth week of this term." Kristofferson's thoughts began to race again. 'What did I do?!' 'What happened?!' 'What in the hell could've happened that had left her in such a bad condition that she spent nearly three full weeks in the hospital wing?' But she wasn't given a chance to verbalize any of her questions; there was a knock on the door. She stood up faster than she should have, and had to take a second to make sure she did not fall over. She jumped a tad bit when she felt McGonagals hand upon her shoulder giving the girl aid. "Enter." The door opened, slowly and in the door way was the new defense against the dark arts teacher. She couldn't remember his name for the life of her, but her mind was racing too much for her even to care.

"They're here." McGonagall simply nodded, taking a moment she turned her attention to the panicked student.

"Ms. Hale." she sighed, "Kristofferson." This stopped the girl, McGonagall rarely called her by her first name, no matter the circumstance. "Listen to me, I need you to breath, Professor Lupin is going to take you to professor Dumbledore's office, your parents are up there, and we will explain everything to you there." Her solemn voice had a calming effect on the poor girl, but she was still in too much shock to fully function or notice everything. McGonagall guided her to the door where she nodded at Lupin, quickly she had walked off, she felt again a warm hand on her shoulder, it drew her out of her ghost state for a moment. He didn't say anything, but he gave her a small gentle smile, though all she could read from his face was. 'I'm Sorry'


	3. Chapter 3

She hadn't even noticed that she wasn't walking anymore as she stood at the door to the headmaster's office; it was the knock on the door that drew her out of her trance. Lupin opened the door and before she knew it she was locked in the arms of her mother, her father just stood behind them, a worried look on his face. The safety of being in her mother's arms brought her into a normal state. For this moment, her mind stopped racing and her mind was clear. Her mother released her, but kept her hand on her shoulders. She realized her mother was now staring at the bandages that wrapped her neck.

"It doesn't hurt mom, it's almost healed actually. They gave me a potion for any pain I could have." A lie, or at least a partial lie, but to see a small relief in her mother was worth the small lie. Though it was pleasant to see her parents, she was still in her headmasters office and the fact that all of them were there was not a good sign.

"Ms. Hale," Dumbledore's voice filled the room, any small smile or relief she had weakened as he motioned for her to sit down. Her parents sat next to her, but Professor Lupin stayed standing still near the door. "I'm sorry to bring you under these circumstances, this is something I wish I never have to say to a child, much less my own student. Ms. Hale, I must tell you now what happened to you was no accident, it was an attack." She looked to her parents, and all she could see was pain in their eyes, all she wondered what was she not being told. "That night was a full moon." She saw her mom shudder, she looked now as if on the verge of tears.

"What does a full moon have to do with it, sir?"

"You were bitten, by a werewolf Ms. Hale." Her world froze. Not in the way she did before, this time there were no thoughts, her heart was calm. She couldn't sense anything, she could not feel her nails digging deeper into the palms of her hands, nor her mothers sobs, her father was saying something to her but she didn't hear it. She just stared at him. She didn't hear any of the conversation.

* * *

><p>"Are we to pull her out of school now sir?" The headmaster shook his head no.<p>

"You will not have to pull your daughter out Mr. Hale. Hogwarts has had a werewolf student in the past, and they were well supported and cared for with no accident. There was never an attack, nor was their secret ever let out. Keeping her here will allows us to help her, and teach her to cope with her condition."

"But who will help her? There must be only so much a teacher can do, they don't know what it is truly like, what if something happens and they can't help her." His wife spoke, her voice shaky.

"I can," Her parents turned now to face Professor Lupin, her father hadn't even recognized him. It had been years since he last saw him. But he had more important matters than recognizing an old schoolmate.

"Professor Lupin is now our defense against the dark arts professor, he has extensive knowledge on lycanthropy. He can help your daughter." Erin still had a look of mistrust, not that he truly did not trust either one of the men, but he wanted the best of help for his daughter, and after a pleading look from his wife he gave in.

"Alright, but please do what ever you can." He looked at his daughter who was still was still catatonic. She didn't blink, she just sat there while the conversation continued.

* * *

><p>Everyone stopped talking, and just stared at Kristofferson now. She was still sitting there, but she was laughing hysterically. No one knew what to do, not even Lupin knew how to react to her.<p>

This time, here mom was the silent one. Slowly she just stood up, walked to her daughter and placed her hands on each side of her face raising her face to meet hers, soon moving her hands and wrapping her daughter in her arms again and Kristofferson's laughter died replaced by heavy sobs.

'So begins the process.' Remus silently thought to himself.


End file.
